


Custom Futa Loli

by writeforfun



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futa on Girl, Futanari, Loli, Lolicon, Other, Penis Growth, Penis Size, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-08 09:09:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19867093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeforfun/pseuds/writeforfun
Summary: A story about a futanari personal maid raising a very young futanari loli to be the perfect companion for the reader. The maid treats the girl like a daughter and has a positive loving relationship with her while also tending to her sexual needs in a facility where she is given treatment to grow breasts and enlarge her penis to an incredible size.The story will continue and respond to feedback if you enjoy it!





	1. The Futa Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> meet the big-dicked futa maid who will be taking care of your daughter

This is a story about a little futanari being engineered and taught as the perfect companion for you far away by a futanari personal maid. It is only fiction and only for fun. I cannot speak English so freely and I rely on my friend to translate when she is available which gives me the possibility for sharing this online safely. The story has much better English than me, so do not worry. She also gives good ideas for details in the story, so I do not take all the credit, and I also want to hear what you like to see! Thank you very much for reading!

**The Futa Maid**

You open the video and recognize a short, eager-looking girl in her early 20s standing with her hands clasped together and smiling sweetly at the camera. Her modest brown hair is pulled back into a ponytail and her simple oval-rimmed glasses complement her bright, cheery face, but her maid uniform is tailored less like work clothes and more like a sexy halloween costume, showing off an astounding pair of natural breasts almost the size of her head. Her wide hips, and thick, creamy white thighs are just as proudly displayed beneath a short skirt and her nametag says "Audrey." Behind her is a window opening out into a bright, sunny day. A light breeze blows in, playing with the colourful curtains picked to match the childish wallpaper - figures of little kids playing around. This must be the daycare. After just a moment, the girl smiles more widely and gives a little wave.

"Hi! I'm called Audrey and I'm you and your angel's personal maid! Angel Farm has a great team of experts to manage the technical side of her development, but I'm the one who gets to spend most of my time with her to raise her, do the hands-on work, educating, training, managing her treatment, and of course making these videos to keep you up-to-date! Thank you so much for picking me from the catalogue! First let me finally show you Irina. I know you've been waiting a while!"

Audrey takes a couple steps forward and grabs the camera to adjust it, giving a very convenient view of her cleavage, and swivels the viewpoint to the side with her. She steps away from you and around the back of a small crib holding your precious new baby daughter in a nappie and pink onesie. Audrey picks her up gently and holds her in her arms. Irina's a few months old, if you remember it right. She looks up at Audrey and smiles while she sucks on a dummy.

"You were very smart to wait a little while for us to find the perfect candidate, " Audrey continues while she gazes at the baby affectionately. "From our medical exam, we think Irina will be one of our biggest successes yet in terms of metrics. She's just nearly ready to start on treatment, but before that we need to go over all your choices one last time, since we know these are major decisions."

Audrey sits down on a small chair beside the crib and frees up one arm while keeping Irina rested in the other and grabs a clipboard attached to the crib, holding it up for her own review. As Audrey quickly glances over a paper, Irina's little arms raise up as she coos, trying to grab at whatever she can.

"Obviously, " Audrey begins, "we've already picked out the candidate, done the basic gene work, and got the paperwork out of the way. Selecting for health and intelligence is well-tread territory by now. The rest is trickier due to the nature of the research, but our genome understanding has come much further than it was a few years ago, so I think we're going to have even stronger effects than you're expecting! Normally it would take some sacrifices in other areas to produce a "full-package futanari" girl with both sets of fully-formed, functioning genitals, but this time there was no setback we couldn't account for!"

Done scanning the clipboard, Audrey hangs it up again and puts her attention back on your adopted daughter. "Like you've specified, we'll be putting an emphasis on feminine features, which will be no problem thanks to her chromosomes. Ensuring a small stature is also very easy, since that's a natural side effect of the synthetic puberty regimen we're starting next month." Audrey shifts Irina to one arm and starts using the other to lower the shoulder straps of her uniform. "We can raise her for the personality traits you've requested with a high degree of certainty these days, " Audrey explains as she pulls her top down past her great wobbling breasts before bringing Irina's head up to one swollen pink nipple, "and we'll be VERY rigorous with the sexual conditioning!"

Audrey takes the dummy out of Irina's mouth and helps her latch onto her breast, which she does eagerly. You notice a drop of milk has already budded up on her other nipple. Holding the dummy up to the camera, Audrey proudly exclaims "We've even gotten started already! See?" Sure enough, the inner part of the dummy is shaped like a penis. "You're gonna be one horny little girl soon, aren't you Irina?" she asks the baby in a cutesy voice.

Having her milk slowly drained, the maid continues with a gratified look on her face, "Of course, we'll also respect your request for no sexual activity with any adult besides me without your approval, but I'm very well trained so that won't be a problem. As for the other angels, there's an adorable cow girl not much older than Irina who I think will make a great match for her while she's here - they've already started stretching her out."

Audrey pauses, smiling lovingly down at Irina, and squeezes her small form tightly up against her leaking boobs, making her free nipple squirt out a little extra. Looking back up at you through the camera without raising her head, her grin becomes a little mischievous. "And last but certainly not least, we heard you loud and clear on your top priority. This is very important to many of our clients, even if they don't circle and highlight it on the application form like you did, " she giggles. "We will use every long-term technique at our disposal to give her the most enormous, oversized penis we can manage! I promise that you, me and Irina will be very impressed and proud of it!" Audrey tickles Irina under her chin and the girl waves her arms happily, slapping her foster mother's boob.

"As you know from my bio, I'm a bit of a size queen myself, so I'll be taking Irina's penis and testicle growth very seriously. With her projections, I guarantee it will be bigger than yours within a year!" Audrey beams proudly at the camera. "I personally look forward to servicing it for her, so I'm exited to see how big we can make it! That's why you picked me, right?" Audrey laughs unreservedly.

"And speaking of that..." Looking a little demure, Audrey slides her butt forward in her chair and leans back, still squeezing Irina up against her breasts, who is finding plenty of milk to gulp down. "Like I promised, I can show you a little preview of our results, since you'll be seeing me sooner or later anyway." The maid pulls her skirt up, revealing a cute, thin pair of panties struggling to contain an immense bulge, or rather two big bulges with another long one laying just under her waistband, wrapping all the way from her groin around the side of her hip. With a surprising lack of reservation, she immediately reaches beneath them and pulls out her massive tube of meat, flaccid and yet much bigger than your daughter's leg. Holding Irina up just enough to keep her out of the way, Audrey starts stroking her cock.

"My treatment was much less advanced of course. My parents waited until I was five to induce puberty since things were riskier back then and only gave me basic hormone therapy, so I'm not the very biggest by today's standards, " she admits while spinning Irina around to suck from her other breast, "but about a year ago I started using the adult pump-and-fill method and now I've got to a great size!" Her giant dick already stroked hard and standing proud, nearly long enough to reach her knee, Audrey pulls her hand away for a moment and looks down beside her, leaning over to reach for something off-camera. Irina is briefly freed as Audrey's grasp slackens and looks over toward her personal maid's thick shaft, grabbing it as best she can with one little hand before Audrey rises and presses Irina back up against her boobs again.

Holding a measuring stick, Audrey continues. "I've gone from 23 to 33 centimetres (9-13") long and I'm about 20 centimetres (8") around now, but the skin's just as sensitive and girly-soft as ever!" She proves her claims with the stick as she talks, showing that her penis comfortably surpasses it in length. "That's a little on the long and skinny side, but I like it that way because it's good for sucking, " she laughs with a little bashfulness. As if to demonstrate, Audrey leans forward and licks up a dollop of precum that has formed on her crown with no visible effort. "I was sucking on mine all the time when I was just starting school, but my body kept growing after my knob had stopped, so I always wished it was more convenient." Revealing an oversized condom she must have picked up with the measuring stick, she tears the package open with her teeth and begins deftly rolling the rubber down her length.

"Anyway, with the gene editing, hormone therapy, and physical treatments combined, " Audrey explains, "your little girl should be around my size in no time! I can't wait to see how big she can get before we send her to you!" Her condom on securely, Audrey has gone back to slowly stroking her cock while she talks. "As you can see, erections are no problem. Since our penises are more dense, their soft size isn't much less than their hard size and they don't take much extra blood to fill up. If anything, it's being soft that gives us trouble!"

Audrey's speech is becoming noticeably more slow and stilted as she drags her hand up and down her long shaft with rising intensity. Her unattended nipple has gone from dripping milk to squirting it. "Girls' clothes aren't often made for stuffing a... huge slab of meat like this... in them, " she comments proudly, looking sedate with pleasure.

"Well I think that's almost all..." she breathes, "I guess I'll show you the big finish now. Sorry if I get a little unprofessional!"

Leaning further back and adjusting Irina once more, Audrey rests the baby's back on her torso with her head between her breasts, her legs straddled to either side of mum's tremendous cock. Surprised and curious, her gaze shifts back and forth between the camera she's now facing and the tower of meat right in front of her, her arms raised to grab it but falling just short. Audrey takes her hands, both free now, and grasps her shaft, one above the other, showing off plenty of room to spare between her fingertips and thumbs as well as twice as much length uncovered as claimed.

This show goes on for a a minute that feels like an hour - the maid running her hands slowly up and down her inhuman shaft, squeezing tigher on the upstroke as if milking it, your daughter and companion in training laughing and bouncing with the motion, head sandwiched between Audrey's boobs, contently enjoying the ride with a look of fascination.

When the maid's cock is finally satisfied, Audrey sits up and tenses her body rigidly, her eyes shut tight and whole form contracting inward, squeezing her shaft and pulling it toward her as she moans, smooshing the girl between her tits. While cum shoots into the condom, inflating it substantially, Irina finally reaches the shaft, wrapping her arms and legs around it in a full-body hug.

Audrey shakes and pants while coaxing more and more cum out of her spasming dick, her orgasm continuing on and on for four of five times as long as you've ever managed. The condom has ballooned up to the size of a softball and started to pull itself off of her. It was clearly made for oversized designer dicks, handy for avoiding a mess. The maid, finally spent, lays back slack in her chair, looking thoroughly drained. After a brief recovery she tries pulling her cock away from Irina, but she won't let go. Laughing "Not yet, sweetie, " Audrey leans down and kisses Irina on the top of her head before wiping the sweat off her own. As a solution, she pulls the condom safely off of herself and ties it up, holding it up to one of Irina's little hands. Successfully distracted, she lets go of Audrey and grabs hold of her new toy to play with.

As Audrey composes herself, stands, and places Irina back in the crib before giving back her penis dummy, she finishes her first report. "I hope that whets your appetite for what we'll be making Irina here into, but I'm sure she'll surpass me in every category! I'll try not to get too jealous, " she jokes. "As you can see, I produce a lot of cum, but thanks to your choices, Irina's one of the first angels that will have our newest volume enhancements. When the engineered sperm combine with the seminal fluid in her prostate, the chemical reaction will explosively inflate the cum many times over in volume! On top of the normal output enhancements, I'm sure it will be a sight to behold. We'll both be looking forward to it!"

After grabbing her breast and licking the leaked milk off of her nipple, she stuffs them both back in her top before swiveling the camera back toward the window where she can stand in full view. "Well! I sure hope you enjoyed your first update as much as I did. As long as your happy with everything I went over, we'll be starting on Irina's treatment shortly. I'm sure she'll be very happy here. I'll do everything I can to attend her every need! It will be a while, but we'll see you again once there's some real progress!" Audrey bows deeply and walks behind the camera to turn it off. In the moment she's offscreen, you finally look at the kids on the wallpaper - little girls, half with substantial endowments, smiling and laughing while having various types of sex with each other.


	2. Growing Little Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your girl's dick is getting huge and she's learning to have fun with it

**Growing Little Girl**

You open the video and see Irina in a bed, sleeping on her side with her back facing you under a blanket, but her bright blonde hair has grown out and you can tell she's gotten bigger. The bed is full-sized despite its single small resident, but the blankets look cute and made for a child. Audrey is holding the camera this time. You can tell from the shaky video as she speaks up in a half-whisper.

"Hi, it's Audrey! It's been a while, huh? But I'm excited to get to show you how Irina is doing!" As the maid starts, Irina's legs kick around a little. "I think she's about to wake up, so I'll go over the basics quick, " Audrey explains. "First of all, she's in perfect health! She's gotten taller - her head comes up to my hips now, though I'm kinda short - and she's incredibly smart. She's already potty-trained, her communication skills and vocabulary are years ahead, she can walk without much trouble, and she's usually very sweet and well-mannered to me and everyone else, but best of all..."

Audrey pulls Irina's blanket down with a little flourish. "Ta-dah! She's nice and hung now!" The girl is naked and her hard cock, massive for her size, reaches as far out as her knees and is covered in a condom, its tip bubbled up with a shot-glass worth of precum. Her balls are about as big as clementines and her breasts are growing too, maybe enough to fill a B cup, adjusted for her stature. Audrey's hand darts offscreen and comes back with a measuring stick. "She always gets morning wood and today's not a pump day, so it's a perfect time to show her off to you, " she says as she holds the stick against Irina's shaft. "We usually measure more carefully of course, but as you can see it's over 20 centimetres long and 15 around (8x6") already! That shows great potential, and we expect she'll reach 25 centimetres (10") by her second birthday in a few months."

Irina is finally stirring awake and soon rubbing the sleep from her eyes with two little balled-up hands. "Mummy?" she asks.

"Hi sweetie!" Audrey replies.

"Who are you talking to?"

"This camera! Remember honey? Today we're making a video for your master."

Irina's eyes open and notice the camera, her confused look fading away some, but not completely. "Oh. Okay!" she answers, sitting up, before starting to clumsily pull the condom off her penis. Audrey rests the camera on a nearby table and finishes Irina's job for her.

"It's hard, " Irina says while squeezing her shaft, her tiny hands looking dwarfed by it.

"Your peepee?" Audrey smiles widely.

"Will you help?" Holding the skin firmly, Irina tries pulling her hands up and down a little but looks frustrated.

"Help what?"

"Help please? I need it."

"Of course, honey, " Audrey coos. Irina scoots forward to the side of the bed and lets her legs hang off the side while Audrey kneels down in front of her, grabbing Irina's rigid but soft-skinned cock with both hands in a row and starting to stroke.

Looking back to her side toward you, Audrey explains. "Irina's hormones are sky high, but not all of her brain has adjusted to puberty yet so it's tough for her to achieve orgasm, the poor baby. Her hands don't have the strength and motor control to jerk off too well and of course since she has a penis, there's no clitoris. She's had a little luck with her toys, but it's still mostly me relieving her."

"Thank you, Mummy, " Irina remembers to say with a relaxed sigh. Content, she lays her back down on the bed and closes her eyes, humming a pleasured "mmmm" to herself.

"You're welcome, baby. It takes a lot of work to keep you relieved, but I don't mind one bit, do I?" Audrey says for your benefit. With Irina warmed up a little, Audrey bends over to wrap her lips around Irina's thick, growing penis. From the look of her cheek, you can tell she's working her tongue hard on Irina's crown. Audrey continues at that pace for a while, but as soon as she starts to bob her head, Irina's hands come up instinctively to push it downward. Taking that as a signal, her maid's hands release her dick and slide under her butt, grabbing her pelvis firmly. With impressive ease, Audrey pulls up on Irina's hips and lift them up toward her mouth, sending her cock sliding down Audrey's throat until her face is pressed against the girl's skin.

Overwhelming Irina with pleasure, Audrey keeps most of her cock swallowed up and pistons her toward her face, letting just a peek of her shaft out between thrusts. Irina moans happily, even giggling a little, while she arches her back further until Audrey pulls all but the tip out to take a quick breath, working her tongue dutifully while she does. Ready to push Irina over the edge, Audrey reburies the cock deep into her throat, but this time pulling Irina's legs up over Audrey's shoulders before grabbing the naked girl's hip with one hand and sliding the other under her back. With this leverage, Audrey picks Irina up right off the bed and bends back, letting Irina ride on her from the front, holding on as Audrey pumps Irina's massive shaft inside her throat down to the collarbone with her groping hand.

Irina does her best to help thrust into Audrey's mouth while her plump balls swing back and forth. As Audrey leans further back, you can even see the muscles work around the bulge in her throat while she swallows as if to milk Irina's cum out for her. Very soon, Irina's whole body finally gives in, tightening up with ecstasy, her little fingers digging into Audrey's back as she moans loudly with no reserve, almost screaming with the pleasure of release. Right as it begins, Audrey falls forward, practically throwing Irina back onto the bed, and grabs an unwrapped condom out of a pocket, pulling her face and throat back off of Irina's cock and slamming the condom over her tip with lightning speed before any spills could leak.

Finally ready to finish her, Audrey aggressively runs both firm hands up and down Irina's pulsing shaft as powerful jets of cum erupt into it, inflating it like a water balloon. Two loads, three and four while Irina spasms like she's possessed on the bed. At somewhere around fifteen, your girl and her dick finally start calming down until they're spent - the condom now filled to bursting with at least a couple litres of little girl cum.

As Irina pants motionless on the bed, Audrey pulls her condom off and milks the last few drops of cum up out of her tip before licking it up. Presenting the bulging bag to the camera, Audrey announces "The volume enhancements are a total success! As you can tell, this is fantastic output, and we expect it will increase with everything else while Irina grows and continues treatment."

Sitting down on the bed next to Irina, Audrey puts the condom's opening in her mouth and gulps down a mouthful, looking pleased. "Best of all, it really is just like a milkshake in taste and texture. You can hardly tell the difference!" In a flash, the Maid reaches under her skirt, flips her cock out of her waistband and starts to jack off, apparently excited from servicing Irina. With her spare hand, she goes back to downing the rest of the cum in a series of uninterrupted gulps.

Feeling the bed shake, Irina sits back up and smiles to see how much cum she shot for her mum to enjoy. Her penis is still a bit hard as she hops off the bed and it juts out in front of her comically as she waddles off the side of the screen. By the time Audrey finishes her snack and licks the dripping cum from her lips, Irina has carried back a pile of clothes and placed them on the bed.

Irina drops her white panties on the floor and bends down, pulling them up to knee level with some effort, and Audrey helps fit her penis through the special hole in the front so she can get them the rest of the way on. The maid keeps watch, ready to save Irina from losing balance, as she continues masturbating, but the girl gets her dress on without much trouble. It's Victorian style and, black and white with lots of frills, and like you anticipated it looks great on her. Best of all is the short, raised skirt that leaves her penis free and visible whether standing or hanging. Audrey compliments her on a good job getting dressed. "Very nice taste, " she remarks to the camera.

Left on the bed is an odd long pink object which must have been in the pile of clothes Irina carried over. She jumps back up onto the bed and sits next to it, and when she picks it up you can see it's a pocket pussy. She holds her penis up right in front of her breasts and pushes the toy's opening against her tip, but it's too dry to go in.

"Mummy?" Irina looks up at Audrey imploringly.

"Need help, sweetie?"

"No, " Irina answers. "Mummy, why you didn't drink from me?"

"I had to show our master how good you are at cumming. That's what the camera's for, remember?" She points toward you with the hand she isn't stroking herself with.

"Oh, " Irina considers for a second. "Why?"

"He wanted to see how much your growing! You're Master's angel, so he helps you out a whole lot. It's thanks to him that you get to live here with me and we can have so much fun. He even picked out that dress and bought it for you." Audrey notices Irina still isn't getting the cock sleeve on. "If you want to get in that pussy, you need the lube, honey."

"Lube?"

"You know, the stuff in the bottle that makes your peepee slippery. Want me to get it for you?"

"Oh!" Irina realizes. "I make lube!" The girl sets the pussy aside and tilts her head down to lick the tip of her penis a little before grabbing at its base and pulling up, milking a stream of precum out which leaks down her cock.

"Yes you do!" Audrey laughs. "Good thinking!"

Irina picks the sleeve back up and finally slides it down her shaft with some effort, shutting her eyes tight as she's hit by the sensation. When it reaches the base, her head pokes out the top.

"It's thanks to our Master that your penis is so big and makes you feel so good too." Audrey winks at the camera.

"Really?" Irina asks, smiling at the idea. "Does Master love me?"

"Yes! He loves you a lot, so he gave us money so you can stay here with me and we can make your peepee keep growing bigger and feeling better! Are you gonna masturbate, honey?"

"No. I just like having it in, " she explains.

"Okay!" Audrey continues to stroke slowly while talking, not in any hurry to orgasm either. Now and then she licks the precum off her tip so it doesn't drip down, but otherwise her attention remains on the girl.

Looking suddenly sad and doubtful, Irina asks one more question. "Why don't Master come see me?"

Audrey's hand stops for a moment. She leans over and kisses the girl on the top of her head, holding her by the shoulder. "Oh, Irina. Our master would love nothing more than to come see you, but he can't because it's too risky." Irina seems confused, but Audrey continues. "There are lots of people who are jealous of us and everything your Master does for you. They don't like it when girls have their special parts made so big or get there penis sucked on when they're little because they feel left out."

"I know that, " Irina complains, having heard it before.

"The problem is, Irina, if those people found out how much fun we have, they'd stop us and we'd all get in trouble, so we have to be careful and all stay hidden. It's hard to even send our master these videos, but one day when everything's ready you'll get to see him every day, " Audrey explains with a reassuring smile.

"Okay." Irina smiles back, apparently satisfied for now, as she hops off the bed with her dick still in the sleeve.

"Careful, honey. You should take that off or you might fall over."

"I'm okay, " Irina insists before walking off the screen again unsteadily, her heavy cock and sleeve getting flung around with each step.

Audrey looks on with a concerned expression while she strokes herself until Irina wobbles back over, carrying a little box of Legos in front of the bed. As soon as she goes to sit down with them, she loses balance and falls hard onto her butt, sending Legos flying everywhere. For a moment, she's only shocked, but quickly begins crying aloud.

"Hey, shhh, it's okay!" Audrey consoles her foster daughter while lifting her up to sit on her knee. "It doesn't hurt that bad, does it?" The girl continues to cry while Evgenia holds her close with a hand on her shoulder.

When Irina eventually composes herself, she replies. "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what, honey?"

"I didn't listen, " Irina admits as she pulls the sleeve off of her glistening dick and sets it on her lap.

"It's okay, baby. Now you know better for next time, right?"

"I got Legos everywhere, " Irina laments.

"That's no big deal! You just need to pick them up before we leave and no-problem!" Audrey holds her cock down out of the way but is still stroking it just a little, maybe subconsciously.

"I made your boobs leak, " Irina notices, looking at Audrey's chest.

"Hmm? Oh! I guess that still happens when you cry, " she replies, amused. "but I don't mind! I'll just keep my uniform dry, see? We'll take our bath soon, anyway." She pulls her top down and tucks it under her breasts. They actually look slightly bigger than you remember. "That only happens because I like to keep them milky. It's not your fault, honey."

"Okay, " Irina replies, looking guiltily back at the pocket pussy. She holds it up and offers it to Audrey. "Do you want this?"

"That one's for you, honey. My peepee's too big - I'd break it."

Irina grabs Audrey's penis and holds it up in one tiny hand, then presses the sleeve against it with her other, noticing the sleeve is thinner. "Oh. It's very big, " Irina comments, sounding impressed.

"You like it, right?" Audrey asks, becoming a little flushed as she goes back to masturbating without disturbing the girl's grasping hand.

"Yes, " Irina answers. After putting the sleeve back down, next she pushes her skirt back and holds her own dick up to Audrey's, letting their tips squish together. Irina is huge but her mum is still three times as massive. She looks conflicted. "Yours is better, " she says plainly.

"Better?" Audrey asks.

"It's so big. It's very bigger. And pretty. And warm." Irina frowns, but starts stroking her own shaft clumsily as she does.

"Yours is warm and just as pretty too! And don't worry - your still growing!" Audrey reassures her.

"Yours is better, " the girl whines.

Audrey rubs Irina's shoulder and thinks for a moment before deciding on a good answer. "Mine's very big, so it's better right now, but it's done growing. Yours is gonna keep growing fast, so it's going to be even bigger and better than mine before you know it!"

"Really?" Irina asks, hopefully.

"Yep! Some day I think your even going to have the biggest, best peepee in the world for a while!" Audrey promises.

"Really?" Irina asks again. "I don't wanna wait, " she decides.

"Oh, come here, " Audrey says before laying on the bed and pulling Irina down on top of her. Below Audrey's boobs your daughter rests her head, which the maid starts to pet with her free hand. "Sometimes you have to wait for good things. We're all working hard to help you grow it as fast as we can, remember?"

"Yeah, " Irina replies. She's laying face down on top of Audrey with their dicks sandwiched between them, but they're both long enough to pull them to the side and have more than enough room left to service themselves.

"Besides, you should enjoy every size while it lasts! There are some good things about being smaller too, you know."

"Like what?"

"Soon, it's going to feel even better to touch your peepee! You'll be able to cum without any help like Mummy! When that happens, you'll still have a while before it's too big for your mouth, and you'll have lots of fun sucking on it all the time."

"I like it when you suck on it, " Irina admits, smiling.

"You need my throat to cum fast now, but you'll get to feel like that all by yourself with just your mouth, even when I'm not here! Plus you'll get to have sex soon, too, " Audrey tempts the girl. "Remember how that works?"

"Yes, " Irina replies. "Can we have sex?"

"That wouldn't work for us, honey. I got my penis before I was born like you, but I didn't get to keep my vagina or grow a prostate, so it's not a good match that way, and your holes aren't big enough for me to go in yet."

"Oh, " Irina sulks.

"But there's a nice cow girl just a little older than you named Elena we'll have around as soon as you're ready. Her vagina is very stretchy like that toy, so you can put your penis in her!"

"What's a cow girl?"

"You like my big boobies and drinking my milk, right?"

"Yes."

"Well her breasts are even bigger and milkier than mine, even though she's still little like you!"

"Oh!" the girl replies, eyes widening before she starts to squeeze her cock a little harder.

"Mine are still leaky right now. You wanna drink some?" Audrey asks, using a hand to squirt some milk out.

Irina thinks for a moment, staring at Audrey's knob, before asking "Are you gonna cum?"

"Oh, I could cum any second! I've just been taking my time."

"Can I drink that please?" Irina implores.

"Of course, sweetie!" Audrey exclaims, holding her cock up to Irina's face.

"I love you, Mummy, " Irina says, smiling sweetly.

"I love you, too, " Audrey seconds while the girl latches onto her penis with her hand and mouth.

After savouring a moment, Audrey asks "Are you ready?" Irina grabs Audrey's hand off of her mum's dick and puts it on her own, getting her to stroke it, before nodding.

The maid brings one of her nipples up to her mouth and starts to suck it while she closes her eyes. As she continues petting her daughter's head and firmly stroking her shaft, her own starts to throb while it pumps cum into the girl's mouth. Irina does her best to swallow it all, but after several seconds some starts to spill out while she makes the effort. At the same time, Irina's big cock begins to shoot its own cum off the bed and onto the floor, making a mess.

Audrey's hips rise on their own, trying to press herself into the girl lying on top of her, and their climaxes continue on and on. Even after they're both spent, they lay just as they are for a while. The cut ending the video happens soon after that, but a moment before it Audrey opens her eyes back up and smiles proudly at the camera. She's doing a great job.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the girl and her cock have grown even bigger, and today she meets a cow-girl

**The Cow Girl**

You open the video and see Irina sitting naked and cross-legged on a couch. It's only been around half a year, so her body's just a little bigger, but her incredible penis reaches all the way up past her chest to her collarbone with no need to hunch over and looks easily too thick to fully grasp in one hand. It's smooth, soft skin overflows between the fingers of the toddler's little clenched hands and her mouth is latched on to its tip, sucking at it hungrily while looking down at some kind of magazine in front of her.

As you admire her effort, squeezing and pulling her skin up and down her shaft while her tongue busily works the little she can fit in her mouth, the voice of Audrey chimes in from behind the camera, making Irina smile around her dick when she notices her presense.

"Hi, Master! We're gonna have a great update for you this time!" The maid promises. "Irina's excited because she's gonna have a big day today. Want to tell our master what it is?"

The girl takes her penis out of her mouth for a moment and leans down to rub it affectionately against her face, making an eye squint shut and dragging her lower lip down against its skin. "Gonna have sex, " she announces.

"Yes, you two get to lose your virginity, " Audrey laughs, "but it's not just sex! What else, honey?"

Irina holds the magazine up, showing it to the camera upside-down. "Sex with her, " she points out. On the page of the magazine, a hentai as it turns out, is an adorable young girl with blunt little cow horns and gigantic breasts that look as heavy as her body. In the biggest panel, she's laying down with her head and arms resting on her boobs, nipples pointing outward and squirting milk as she's taken from behind by a faceless man.

"Remember, it's not exactly her, sweetie, " Audrey explains as the girl puts her porn back down. "Elena was just modelled after this character. Her boobs aren't that big yet, so don't be expecting everything in the hentai. She's just turned three, so she's only about a year older than you."

"I know, " Irina confirms before returning to sucking herself.

"But that's not what I meant, anyway! This is your first time, so it has to be special! You're going on a nice date first and you're going to show her a good time, right?" Audrey chastises lightly. "You'll lose your other virginity some day, probably when you meet our Master, but this is the only one Elena's got."

Irina nods. Reminded of her pussy, one little hand reaches under her balls and sticks a couple fingers inside while the other milks her shaft.

"Anyway, let's show our master how big you've gotten!" Audrey announces before placing the camera on a nearby table and producing a tape-measure. Eager to show off, Irina takes her dripping cock out of her mouth and holds it out proudly, pressing her strong erection downward while sticking her hips out to make it look as big as possible.

"Almost big as Mummy, " Irina proclaims.

"That's right! You're catching up, honey!" Audrey agrees, kneeling before the girl on the couch. Laying the measuring tape along the girl's shaft while trying to angle it toward the camera, she announces "29 centimetres long! (11.5") So big!" The girl beams with pride. "And 19 around! (7.5") Wow!" Audrey gives the second figure before the tape is even around the girl's shaft. They probably know them both by heart already.

"It's growing up very big, " your daughter comments before going back to sucking.

"Yep! Almost too big for Mummy's throat, you know. I can't fit these apples in my mouth any more either, " the maid pretends to pout while lifting one of Irina's balls appreciatively now that they're bigger than her fist. "And your boobies are growing too, huh? Do they still fit in your hand?"

Irina takes her other hand off her cock for a moment to grope her breast aggressively, squeezing her eyes shut with pleasure.

"Just barely now!" Audrey confirms. "Your gonna have a hard time finding bras one day if you ever have to wear them."

"Elena has big boobs. And a big sleeve for me, " Irina pauses to comment.

"That's not a sleeve, sweetie. When it's real it's called a vagina, remember?"

"Sorry."

"It's okay! I know you're ready to fill up that cute preschool pussy, but you have to remember she's not a toy. She's just like you and me, so you have to be careful with her and treat her nice, okay?"

Irina nods, looking a little guilty, but not slowing down. She flips a page of the magazine before trying a new tactic, licking her bellend with long slow strokes of her toungue instead of sucking it.

Audrey sits on the couch beside Irina and leans over to rub her shoulders gently while the girl pleases herself. "You're ready with a condom, right honey? You can't cum in your mouth now or your tummy will be full on your date!"

Irina pulls an unwrapped condom out from under her leg and sets it on top of her thigh.

"Good girl! I know it's only been a few minutes, but maybe you should cum now, honey, " Audrey suggests while caressing Irina's balls. "Elena will be dropped off here pretty soon and you still need to get dressed."

Irina pauses for a moment but shakes her head.

The maid sighs. "Alright, well come and get dressed for now, but you need to cum before she's here or you won't be able to relax on your date, " Audrey says while getting back up. She adjusts the camera to face a little wardrobe before walking over to it. In a moment Irina follows Audrey back into view with her hands still holding her cock up against her chest as she sucks it.

"A date's a grown-up activity, so you can pick your own outfit today! Put on something you think your date will like, " Audrey recommends while petting the girl's head. "I'm gonna make sure everything's ready. We're going outside, so remember your shoes and grab a sock too, okay?"

As the maid walks off, Irina opens her wardrobe and starts leafing through her clothes, leaving only one hand free to stroke herself into her mouth with. While keeping herself stimulated, the hip-height girl gradually picks out a few small articles of clothing and lays them aside. Taking care to keep balance, she manages to slip them all on.

"Oh, Irina. That's not very modest..." Audrey looks over her ward when she returns. Irina's put on an undersized red-and-white-striped tube top, smooshing her breasts down and leaving them visible at the bottom, and a pink thong pulled up to her hips, keeping it visible under an extremely short pair of jean cutoffs. Consequently her balls are poking out of the leg holes and her still-hard cock rests on top of her undone button-fly. Lastly, not ready for it yet, a large athletic sock is half stuffed into a pocket.

"Modest?" Irina inquires, sitting for a moment and trying to hold her dick away from her face so she can pull on a pair of flip-flops.

"Maybe you shouldn't let her see everything so easily..." Audrey winces.

"Why not?" Irina complains. "She likes big peepees, right?"

"Well, yes, if Ruby's done her job right..." Audrey mutters. "I heard she liked you in your picture, but sometimes it's good to tease them a little, so- Never mind! We don't have time for that - she could be here any minute if she's early! Can you cum now, honey? Want some help?"

Irina starts glancing around with a worried expression, apparently searching for something.

"You want the book first? I'll get it for you!" Audrey quickly darts over to grab the hentai and holds it up for her daughter to look at. As soon as Irina lays her eyes on the picture, they shut tight and she squeezes her dick as hard as she can.

"Ah! Honey, where's your condom!?" Audrey blurts in a moment of panic, looking frantically about for a brief second. Not finding it, she jumps to the rescue and drops to her knees, quickly cramming the girl's thick cock in her mouth and trapping it between her breasts in her cleavage. With one deft hand she holds her boobs in place and she props Irina's back up with the other to keep her from falling over. As Irina's legs shake and her neck cranes back while she moans, Audrey gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp, gulp, gulps down the girl's unrelenting mouthfuls of cum, straining to keep up. When she realises she's falling behind, she takes a deep breath and plunges the girl's penis down her throat and into her chest with some obvious strain to let Irina pump the rest straight into her stomach.

Days later, or what feel like them at least, Irina's cumming slows down and Audrey slowly pulls herself off the girl's dick for a chance to gasp, almost blue in the face. "You, " Audrey coughs, "need to be... more careful, honey."

"Sorry, " Irina apologises before milking the leftover cum out of her shaft and licking her head clean. Audrey takes the large sock out of Irina's pocket and holds it open for the girl, who clumsily points her dick into the opening and walks forward to fill it.

"Well, " Audrey starts as she regains her breath, "that should help keep the blueballs from getting too deadly!" Irina's penis starts to soften quickly and the maid bends it downward so the head rests against her calves to inspect her cock sock. "This sock's a little short but it should keep you from getting dirty outside at least. I guess we're good to go!"

Not a moment later comes the sound of a knock on a door. Two muffled voices can be heard, but you can't tell what they're saying. "That's your date! Let's go say hi, sweetie!" Audrey quickly picks the camera up, raises it to her eye and approaches the front door, waiting a moment for a hesitant, spontaneously bashful Irina to open it. The height of your viewpoint reminds you that Audrey is significantly shorter than the average grown woman but still much taller than little Irina who reaches both hands up near her eye-level to turn the doorknob.

The girl on the other side is maybe 5 centimetres taller than Irina and looks very eager to be there. Her simple, short white dress is impressively low-cut and form-fitting and the fabric is so thin that it could work just as well as a nightgown. As it was surely tailored for, it does nothing to hide her enormous breasts, youthfully round, plump and as big as her head, reaching down just past her bellybutton. Equally distracting are her nipples, free without a bra, poking out forward at a size thicker than and almost as long as your thumb.

For a moment, the two girls stare at each other in silence, Irina's mouth agape, Elena's hands clasped politely in front of her while her eyes glaze over, both of them peering acutely at the other's biggest asset.

"Hi Elena! Come on in for a second!" Audrey breaks the silence. "We just need to grab our things and we'll get going! Say hi, sweetie. I guess you're not underdressed, huh?" The maid nudges Irina.

Your daughter finally speaks as the two lead Elena into the room. "Hi. It's umm... nice to meet you, " she rehearses.

"Hi Irina! Hi Audrey!" the cow girl greets, bowing politely as she returns to her senses. "Thank you for having me! We're going on a picnic?"

"That's right!" Audrey answers, hustling to pick up a carrying case and a picnic basket while holding the camera in one hand.

"It's nice to meet you, " Irina says again, her expression blank and penis looking less relaxed than it was a moment ago.

"You too!" Elena responds. "How are you?"

"Good. You're very pretty, " the girl comments, still staring at her date's breasts and absentmindedly licking her lips.

"So are you! Umm... are my boobs giving you a boner?" Elena asks curiously.

"Boner?"

Audrey laughs as she walks out the doorway, setting her things down in a wheelchair that was left outside but trying to keep the camera on the girls. Elena pays it no mind, probably used to being filmed. "She means an erection, honey."

"Oh, " Irina realises, her face turning red. "Yes."

"Wow, that's good! I was worried if you'd like them, " the cow girl admits. "Ruby said you would. She said I can let you play with them after our date!"

"Really!?" Irina yells.

"Okay, girls!" Audrey announces. "Let's get going! It's just a short walk, but tell me if you need your chair, Elena."

"I'll be okay! Thank you!" Elena responds as the trio heads out, starting their walk down a hallway.

"Your welcome, honey."

Elena's boobs sway side to side and Irina's dick wags back and forth with each step. The futa girl decides to hold her sock-covered penis up with her hands to help keep her balance, but Audrey makes another suggestion. "Honey, why don't you tuck your peepee in under your tubetop with your boobs. If you hold onto it like that, there's no way it will calm down."

"Okay, mummy, " Irina replies, following Audrey's advice. Elena watches with interest as she does.

The rest of their walk is cut out of the video. The next thing you see is the pair of girls sitting opposite one another at a child-sized picnic table outdoors. Audrey has placed the camera on the nearest table over and turned it back on and now she's opening the picnic basket beside the girls and removing the food. They look to be in a spacious but enclosed courtyard, surrounded by the brick walls of the building they live in. Trees are scattered around, providing a canopy that allows plenty of privacy while still letting some sun shine through. Elena's enormous breasts rest on the table right in front of her and Irina's penis, hard as ever and covered with a sock, remains held in place against her chest by her top.

Audrey starts by setting out a juice box and two bottles of water for each girl. Next, once she has portioned some food onto their paper plates - half a sandwich, a little pasta salad with mixed vegetables, and some banana slices - she sits down beside Irina, on the far side from the camera.

"Thank you!" the girls say in unison.

"Are you gonna eat too, Mummy?" Irina wonders.

"Not this time, honey. I'm... still full from earlier."

"Oh yeah, from all my cum, " the girl says, remembering. Elena's smile doesn't waver, but she looks up from her food to glance back and forth between her hosts.

"Well dig in girls!" Audrey proclaims, resting her elbows on the table with her face in her hands as she grins. "But take some time between bites to get to learn about each other. That's the whole point of a date! Don't mind me - just pretend I'm not here unless you need me!"

Irina bites into her sandwich eagerly while Elena thinks for a moment before asking the first question. "So umm... what kind of loli are you?"

Audrey's eyebrows raise, as she appears to fight herself not to interject.

After swallowing her bite with a confused expression, Irina asks "Loli?"

"Yeah, " Elena answers. "We're little girls that get horny and can make people cum and stuff. Ruby says that's what loli is."

While Audrey buries her face in her hands and Elena reaches her arm out past her breast to take take a spoonful of pasta salad, Irina responds "Oh. I don't know."

The cow girl offers, "I'm a hyper 'sertion milk cow loli because I got big boobs that need milked and I can fit big things inside me." After a sip of water, she continues, pointing at Irina's penis. "You got a super big cock so your some kind of futa loli I think."

Irina looks inquisitively at her maid for help. Audrey takes a deep breath and recovers from slouching as she explains. "Honey, most people don't use these kind of terms, but you're a hyper-penis full-package futanari perma-loli."

"A... " Irina stammers. "A hyber..."

"Hyper-penis because your peepee is going to be many times bigger than an average grown-up's. Full-package futanari because you have all three parts - penis, testicles and a vagina. And perma-loli because your body is going to stay little and you'll look around the same age for a long time." As Audrey explains, Irina goes along with it and lets the words sail past her.

"Wow that's a lot!" Elena says. "Ruby's a perma-loli too. That's my maid. She's only as big as us even though she's old."

"She's only sixteen, " Audrey winces at the implication.

Irina comes up with a question of her own. "Is it fun? Being a milk cow?"

"Yes!" Elena responds with enthusiasm. "My boobs feel real good, specially when I get milked. And when my boobs feel good it makes my pussy feel good, specially when they're all full. They keep growing and feel better to touch all the time!"

"That sounds good..." Irina breathes. Unthinkingly, she reaches down to squeeze the base of her cock while she takes another bite of her sandwich, it nearly falling apart in her hand.

"And you can cum from being milked, right?" Audrey hints, making a suggestive glance at Irina as the girl lifts her juice box to her mouth.

"Yep!" Elena confirms. "My boobs- In the morning they're super full. I pump one and suck one and by the time they're empty I usually cum before I get up!"

Irina in an awestruck state absentmindedly squeezes her juice box, causing purple liquid to shoot out of the straw and soak into the tip of her cock sock beneath her chin. "I spilled it, " she laments when she realises.

"Ah! Honey... You need to be careful, " Audrey sighs. After grimacing for a moment while Irina looks at her pitifully, she concludes, "Well, I guess I can't make you wear a damp sock. This isn't very ladylike, but ask your date if it's okay to take it off."

"Okay. Can I take my penis out?" The little futa implores the cow-girl.

"M-hm!" Elena nods. "I don't care!"

Both girls look suddenly pleased as Audrey free's Irina's dick from her top and pulls her sock up off of her. "You at least need a condom to keep it clean for later, " she decides. "Why don't you stick with water for now, honey. You still need to re-hydrate since you didn't swallow this morning."

Irina grabs a bottle of water and barely manages to twist the cap off. Swallowing gulp after gulp, she gradually leans her head back and stares at Elena's boobs as she drinks continuously, a practice she's learned to keep thanks to all the cum she pumps out on a daily basis, no doubt. By the time she's emptied half the bottle to catch up with her needs, Audrey has taken out a condom and rolled it down her penis for her. "Thank you, " she seems to say to both her companions.

"You're welcome!" Elena replies, smiling and glancing at her date's cock, before returning to their conversation. "So, what do you do to cum?"

"I suck my thing too, " Irina offers, blushing.

Sensing a chance to stir the girls up, Audrey adds to the girl's brief answer. "Yes, Irina's peepee hardly ever leaves her mouth now. Whenever we're at home, she finds some way to suck it while she plays or I'm teaching her or anything else. It's almost all she wants to do!"

Elena listens with fascination as Irina looks away shyly. Both girls seem to be eating more quickly and hungrily now.

The maid continues, "This girl can get so lazy she'll keep it in place with a hook-and-loop strap, even when her hands aren't busy. She likes to lay on the couch and prop her head up so she can suck herself off while she watches TV, and I think she'd do that all day sometimes if I let her."

"Mummy, don't say so much, " Irina pleads and Audrey laughs.

"Wow!" Elena looks taken aback, but not critical. "Irina's more hornier than me! How many cums is that?"

"Hmmm... " Audrey thinks, interested by the question. "She cums fairly often thanks to refractory training, so maybe every 20 minutes when she's taking it easy as usual. Plus she lays on her side and sucks herself while she sleeps on her free nights, so if you count that... I guess she orgasms somewhere around 72 times a day on a weekend if we stay in. She could probably fill a bathtub one day if I let her!"

"That's amazing!" Irina's date compliments as she clenches her thighs together. "That sounds like even more than Ruby!" Irina smiles, but continues to eat, too bashful to say anything. "What about you, Audrey? You're a futa too, right?" Elena wonders.

"Oh, me?" Audrey asks with surprise. "Yes, I'm a first-generation dickgirl. I'm not nearly as impressive as this little monster, but I have more than enough fun as her maid!" The girls work through their meals as the maid puts her finger to her lips and thinks. "Well I can't get to sleep with mine in my mouth, so I usually autopaizuri my morning wood if I wake up early enough - that's when a dickgirl gives herself a boob-job."

Irina stares at her new friend's massive udders and licks her lips before trying to finish her meal even more quickly.

The maid continues unreservedly. "I always have a couple chances to blow myself or jerk off while I watch Irina between the work, like when she's napping. Sometimes if I time it right I can stick it in her mouth right when she's waking up and let her suck my cum down, which is always very cute. Of course she likes to play with me throughout the day too, so that's an extra treat, and then at night I usually lay with her until she falls asleep, and that's when we get more creative. We like to spoon in bed and that lets me thrust it between her thighs while she holds onto it. I do that and edge her with my hand while we browse porn for an hour or so, so she can have a nice big orgasm that knocks her out for the night."

By now both the girls are too distracted to reply, which Audrey seems to relish. Irina has begun to stroke herself with tiny movements without her mum noticing, and Elena is wiggling and shifting her clenched thighs while she listens and eats. More dramatically, a pair of wet spots has appeared on her dress at the nipples, which everyone seems to notice in unison.

"Ah! I'm leaking..." Elena says, reaching her hands out toward her nipples but hesitating to touch them.

"Oh, already?" Audrey asks, amused. "Ruby said it shouldn't be for another hour, but I guess you're pretty aroused, " she laughs. Irina's eyebrows perk up and she grips her cock more tightly.

"What should I do?" The cow-girl implores, looking anxiously between the wet spots and her unfinished brunch.

"Well it looks like you're both wrapping up anyway, " Audrey comments brightly, "so go ahead and drain them however you like."

"What I like?" Elena repeats, unsure of herself.

"Sure! I can get your pumps out if you want, but you probably want to do it yourself, right?" Audrey addresses her look of concern. "Normally you shouldn't do this without privacy, but Irina already has her penis out and the courtyard's reserved for us, so if anyone's watching then they must want to see anyway."

"Okay!" Elena concedes gladly, but still a little hesitant. Irina watches on, eyes wide and mind blank, as her date lowers her shoulder straps and struggles briefly to lift each of her breasts to pull them out of her dress, making her huge nipples spurt a little milk with the effort. After lifting one up to her face, she closes her mouth on it and starts to drink. With her cheeks sucking in, enough milk gushes out of her pourous spouts to give her a mouthful to gulp nearly every second. Relishing the sensation, the girl smiles and closes her eyes while her hips shift around automatically.

"Umm... Can I taste?" Irina finally pleads, asking her mother as much as her date. To her relief, Elena looks at her and nods while Audrey grins without objecting. The maid pulls their plates out of the way across their little table and the futa girl gets up to kneel on her bench. Bending forward at the hip, she lays her top half down on the table, pressing her penis against it, to reach her arms and head toward Elena. In turn, the cow-girl strains to hold her big long nipple in her mouth without her hands in order to offer her other breast up to Irina, who rests her elbows on the table to prop herself up as she holds Elena's massive boob up to her face.

"So heavy..." Irina mumbles with awe. Her cock, laying on the table and now within arm's reach of Elena, is more engorged than ever before. Normally very cute and smooth despite its absurd size, it's now a deep red, riddled with veins, visibly throbbing and even a tiny bit bigger than it was when Audrey struggled to swallow it earlier. As the two drain the milk cow's boobs, Elena boldly seizes her chance to touch the knob in front of her and lays her little hand sideways across its head as if to test if it's real, causing a sizable dollop of precum to gush out.

"You two are so cute, " Audrey comments as she stands up. As Elena drinks from herself with Irina's help, the maid takes a blanket out of a bag and unfurls it onto the grass beside the picnic table. "Why don't you get more comfortable over here, kids!"

Reluctantly, the pair pause their snacking to relocate to the blanket. When Irina stands up, Audrey wipes some milk off her chin with her thumb and gives her head a couple pets as Elena walks around the table, boobs jiggling and dribbling milk as they hang down past her waist. "What do you say, Honey?" Audrey asks her daughter.

"Thank you for your milk, " she says to Elena, sitting down cross-legged with her hard-on towering out in front of her. "It's tasty."

"Thanks for helping!" Elena nods, sitting with her legs spread out in front of Irina. "You can drink from me whenever you want!"

"Umm... my balls are full too, " Irina comments to Audrey.

"After all that this morning?" Audrey teases. "They can't be full again already!"

"They look full to me, " Elena announces, appreciatively grabbing one, "they're horse sized!"

Irina's cock twitches energetically at the stimulation and the futa girl grabs it with both hands to keep it still. "Ah, " she moans. "Is the date over yet, Mummy? Can we have sex now?"

"I'm ready!" Elena proclaims.

"You two don't think you can wait until we walk back?" Audrey teases.

"I can't keep my cum inside that long!" Irina insists.

"And here I thought we'd have a nice innocent picnic!" The maid claims, pulling a bottle of lube and some similar objects out of a bag. "I guess a little public sex is okay now and then, but I might get in trouble for this, so I need you two to help me out and do exactly as I say, okay?"

"Okay!" The girls agree in unison.

"First of all, " Audrey starts, moving the camera to the table they had been using for a close-up shot and sitting back down at the bench, "you should help each other undress! I have my hands full enough without cleaning more clothes drenched in cum - oh, and make some room for this little monster, okay Elena?"

Wasting no time, the girls start to pull their clothes off. Irina's skimpy outfit comes off quickly and easily along with her condom and her cock bounces around as she flings each piece away. Glancing between it and her little companion, she asks "Elena? Can it- will my peepee really fit inside you? Don't wanna break your pussy..."

"Yeah, easy! I'm stretchy!" Elena brags while she wrestles with her dress. Irina helps her pull it off of her head. Spreading her legs again, an odd flat bulge is visible in her panties. Pulling them down, she asks "Can you help me take this out?"

Irina reaches forward in complete confusion and starts to tug on the object, but it doesn't budge at first.

"My pussy's really big inside and my skin's alastic. You know why?" Elena asks and Irina shakes her head. "My master has ponies! And when I live with him I'll get to ride them and take care of them and fuck them whenever I want!"

"Oh, " Irina responds. Freed from her data's vagina, in her hands now is a rubbery, dripping horse dildo not much smaller than her penis - a size that would normally be an impossible fit in any girl.

"So I train all the time cause a real pony cock is as big as my arm! They're so cool!" Elena beams.

Irina seems bewildered for a moment but easily snaps out of it and smiles at her friend's enthusiasm. "Good luck!" she cheers.

"Alright kids, " Audrey cuts in. "I have this new bottle of lube for you, Elena. I took the cap off, so go ahead and pour it all inside and get everything slippery in there, okay? Normally the top would put the lube on, but I don't think she could handle that right now."

"Okay!" the three-year-old replies, getting to work.

"And for you, sweetie, " she calls to Irina, "Come over here for a second. I have something special for you!" The girl stands up and approaches curiously. "This is a special ring I'm going to put around your penis and balls. It might feel tight, but it's going to make your peepee even bigger and stronger than usual for a little while, okay?"

"Really!?" the girl asks in astonishment as Audrey snaps it on her. "Can I keep it?"

"It's important that you don't use it too long, but don't worry, when your older I'll teach you how to use them safely on your own!"

Elena has her hand buried in her pussy, making sure everything is slick with lube inside, and both girls watch with amazement as Irina's cock visibly swells up to a small but substantial degree over a matter of seconds, its skin turning darker and veins bulging even more than before.

Irina drools at the sight of her own bursting meat until she's sure it's done expanding. "Can I put two on!?" she begs excitedly.

Audrey laughs "No honey, I'm afraid only one works at a time." The maid's cellphone rings, but she quickly mutes it without a second thought and continues. "Now! I'm letting you break some rules on your date since I know you're so eager, but there's one last important step before you have sex! Do you know what that is?"

Elena shakes her head while Irina bites her lip, still staring at her raging hard-on.

"A kiss!" Audrey declares. "That's how you show you care for each other - and it's very romantic!"

"Oh! Okay!" Elena chimes as she unsteadily stands up, her wobbling breasts throwing off her balance while lube drips out of her pussy down her leg. Irina smiles, happy to kiss the pretty girl, but her brows remained furrowed with almost painful arousal as she gingerly holds her penis against herself, out of the way.

Somewhat bashfully, the two face each other, standing close enough to avoid touching, pucker their lips and lean in. Irina is shorter than her friend but not too much for a kiss. Once their innocent smooch is complete and they take a moment to smile at each other, Audrey interjects, "Now now, girls! Sex is a grown-up activity so you need to kiss like grown-ups! You've seen how they do it in movies and porn, right? Make it a nice long deep kiss!"

The girls think for a moment and recollection dons on their faces. As they lean back in they tilt their heads to opposite sides and open their mouths. Elena takes the greater initiative and teases Irina's tongue with hers, coaxing it between her lips where she can latch on and suck it.

"There you go!" Audrey praises. "But don't be shy with your bodies!" The girls' chaperone places a hand on each of their backs and firmly presses the two together, causing their legs to stumble a little forward to keep balance and thrusting one little girl's giant cock between the great heaving breasts of the other. Irina moans, almost yelping, at the surprise greeting of Elena's pillowy bags of milk.

"Now hold onto each other!" Audrey suggests. Irina's arms go meekly around Elena's waist and back but the cow girl puts both her hands on Irina's perky naked ass, pulling her and her cock closer and trapping them against her.

Irina's moans turn louder and somewhat strained. Elena pulls herself back out of worry and sees the futa girl, tears streaming down her face. Concerned, Audrey asks "Are you okay, honey?" Elena offers "Are you sad?"

"No... I'm really happy but, " Irina mumbles meekly. "I gotta cum so bad!"

Though the rubber ring doesn't seem very tight, Irina's dick looks like it's been stuck in one for 2 hours, not 2 minutes, as it twitches with each of the tiny girl's frantic heartbeats and drools a thin but steady stream of precum even as it rests untouched in the open air.

Raising her eyebrows at the sight, Audry laughs weakly "O-okay, sweetie. That was a good kiss, so- I think you can stick it in her now!"

Elena nods and lays down, legs apart as she spreads herself open with her hands for her date, smiling up at her. Irina drops to her knees and buckles forward onto all fours, tears spilling from her face down onto her cock. After crawling the short distance to the goal, she takes her giant tool in one shaky hand and guides it to the cow-girl's entrance. With the last of her strength, she thrusts her hips forward, barely burying her tip inside her eager partner, and erupts into a violent orgasm.

Elena looks on in surprise and wonder as Irina's hips spasm erratically and her arms shake wildly as she tries to hold herself up. Audrey quickly drops down from the bench and kneels beside the pair to intervene.

"Come on, honey! You've gotta make it good for her too! Let's shove it in deep!" Audrey encourages. Wasting no time, the maid grabs Irina's butt in a firm hand and pushes the girl into the other with impressive strength. Irina's madly throbbing cock slowly plunges in as a visible outline sinks deeper into Elena's little tummy, continuing to burrow as the maid keeps pushing even after the bulge disappears beneath the girl's ribcage.

"Aaaaaaaahhh!!!!" Elena squeals, raising her head and pressing her little hand against her sternum at the point where Irina's cock has reached inside her. "Feels! So much better!" she cries out in pleasure and awe.

As Irina continues to spasm mindlessly, Audrey leans down to her ear and tries to get through to her. "Now move your hips, sweetie! In and out! Make some space for your cum to pump and thrust back into it!" The futa girl tries her best and strains to pull back, just barely freeing a little bit of her cock from the depths, and Audrey helps her push herself back in. "That's it! Let the cum slip around your peepee and it will get easier!"

After a couple quickening thrusts, Elena starts to lose control too, her hips bucking upward into Irina and her neck craning back to an extreme as her own orgasm floods over her senses. She grabs her tremendous breasts in both arms and squeezes them tightly up against her face, causing thin streams of milk to spurt out of her boobs even after they had been partly drained.

Irina pumps and pumps herself into the pre-schooler's incredible pussy stretching all the way up into her chest, and once she seems able to do it on her own, Audrey lets go and sits back on her bench, grabbing the camera in her hand to get detailed shots of the action. More and more of the intense seconds pass by as the toddlers fuck like animals and Elena's stomach gradually swells up with cum, first looking like she's finished a big meal and next like she's nine months pregnant.

Audrey's phone rings again while the kids go at it and the camera briefly dips down to her side as her hand darts into her pocket to silence it. From this angle you can see that her own cock is out and she's stealthily pulled it under her beneath her thigh, but as it's even longer than Irina's and thicker than you remember she has more than enough length left to jerk off, which she resumes doing.

As the maid pans back up you can see that Elena has filled to capacity and Irina's cum is shooting out of her pussy with each thrust, the futa's huge balls getting dragged back and forth in the puddle as she makes the effort.

Time stretches onward as the lolis continue to go at it as if they could cum forever, but Irina's elbows finally buckle and she falls, crying and drooling, face first into Elena's cleavage. They take this opportunity to wrap their arms tightly around each other as Irina thrusts as well as she can with hips alone. Eventually their girly moans turn into ragged panting and the cum gushes out of Elena more gradually. Spent at last the two lay limp and completely still other than the slow heaving breaths keeping them barely conscious.

After a well-deserved breather, Irina manages to raise her head up and the two girls look lovingly into each other's eyes. "Elena, " the futa breathes, "your pussy... is so... good."

"Your... giant cock" Elena smiles, catching her breath, "is my new favourite too."

"I can feel your heartbeat with it. It's-"

Cutting Irina off, Elena reaches up and pulls her date's head down to hers and the two give each other another grown-up kiss, their hips starting to squirm a little as they play with each other's lips and tongue. After the camera goes unsteady for a short while, Audrey holds a full condom up in front of her and ties it shut with a deft hand before dropping it into one of her bags.

"Well!" the maid announces. "I think you two did a great job for virgins, and it's all on tape so you can cherish it forever! We're out of time, so let's drain that cum out of Elena and head back now before I get in any more trouble, okay?" she laughs, but the kids seem to be lost in their own world, not even hearing her. "Girls?"

The pair make out more hungrily until Elena takes the initiative and rolls herself and Irina over. With Irina now on her back and Elena on top, the milky loli starts to gyrate her hips on the futa's cock as they squeeze each other tight.

"Hm, " Audrey says as she stands, looking around for a solution.

A couple minutes and some impressive heavy lifting later, the trio is ready to head back. Irina is sitting in the wheelchair, body limp and cock hard, while Elena straddles her as they fuck. They've moved on from kissing to mindlessly mashing their faces together and licking each other as Elena works her pussy on Irina's thick shaft, cum continuing to seep out onto the seat between the two. With the bags hung over the wheelchair's handles, Audrey gets ready to push and finally turns the camera off.

After another cut in the video, the girls are already in Irina's bed, sleeping soundly despite how Irina lays directly on top of a snoring Elena, using the girl's pussy as a cock sheath and boobs as pillows, her mouth open and drooling on one of them.

"Come on, honey, it's a pump night." Audrey whispers as she walks into frame over to the bed. Gently, she picks the naked Irina up by her chest and pelvis and pulls her backward, slipping her absurdly long soft penis out of Elena's vagina bit by bit. Once she's free, Audrey readjusts and holds her face-up in her arms right in front of the camera. She looks into it and addresses you.

"Hi again!" she says softly. "It's been a full day since the picnic video. I ended up getting Ruby to let her stay over and well, you can see how that went. Irina's hardly left that girl's pussy for ten minutes since then!"

Stirring only slightly, Irina reaches up and grabs her flaccid dick hanging off to her side, pulls it up to her mouth and starts to suck on it without waking.

"More importantly though, " Audrey continues, "I've got great news! I'm not sure if you can tell, but Irina's penis is an extra centimetre longer and thicker than it was just the other morning! Isn't that amazing?"

The maid sets the girl back down on her own side of the bed, still face up, and starts preparing her for the night. "You might not have guessed, " Audrey begins as she pulls out a bottle of lube, "but I contribute to the R and D side of Angel Farm, too." She pumps some lube into her hand and starts to gingerly slather it onto Irina's penis, pulling it out of the girl's mouth when she has to.

"The thing is, I've had a theory for a while about maximising size gains by stimulating cell growth with a period of natural super-arousal." Audrey takes a strange device over to Irina that looks like a small tube inside a bigger one with some kind of complex parts and wires coming off of it. She begins to coat the small tube in lubricant as Irina's dick becomes erect while it lays on her.

"I experimented on myself first, of course. I managed to thicken up my shaft a little - I think that's all I can get out of it since I'm past my puberty - but Irina is full of potential!" Audrey delicately slips the small tube down Irina's urethra and then the big tube down over her shaft to the base.

"You see, when we use the pumps on an custom penis, the suction stretches the skin and our formula is absorbed through the urethra into the bloodstream where it thickens the erectile tissue inside." Audrey flips a switch and turns a little dial on the device, causing the futa girl's cock to slowly swell up further until there's no air left in the tube. You see now that the end of the tube is shaped just like the head of her penis and fits it snugly.

"But we're limited by how fast her body strengthens the stretched skin to make it safe to increase the pump size. Luckily, as I've demonstrated on myself and your little girl here, some of the genes that are regularly enhanced for health reasons also have the effect of keeping the penis in shape when the body gets a strong enough signal that it's being sexually strained. I wouldn't have teased her half to death, let alone gave her the cock ring and aphrodisiac otherwise!" she laughs.

Elena turns over onto her side in bed and reaches a hand out, grabbing Irina's balls delicately as she snoozes away.

"Of course even with this technique there are limits, so this isn't going to triple her growth rate, but guess what? It's a big enough boost to get me a promotion!" The maid smiles proudly. "It was a close call too - I was in some hot water for a minute there - but I knew Irina and her lovely penis would pull through for me!"

Draping a blanket up over the sleeping pair, Audrey concludes her message. "Anyway don't worry! I'll still be spending most of my time with your girl, since she's like a daughter to me after all, but I'm also going to be in charge of more policy at this location." The maid rubs her hands together excitedly. "First things first I'll be removing the restrictions on letting the kids play together and sexual conduct outside their rooms. Training for the outside world can wait until they're ready to graduate! I think they should have more fun while they're here, and that'll be extra good for hung little girls like yours."

Leaning down and reaching for the camera, Audrey smiles and winks. "Now I've got some work to do, but I'll see you next time! Please look forward to it!"


End file.
